secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Auras
The aura is the sphere of electricity that surrounds every living organism. When an aura is Awakened, the owner of that Aura has the ability to be trained in magics and enhances their senses to a superhuman level. Nature An aura surrounds nearly every living thing, be it a humani, Elder, Next Generation, Archon, Immortal, monster, or anything in general. Each person's aura is different from any other in color, shape, scent, and abilities. Although, in very rare cases, two auras are the same, such as Sophie Newman and Joan of Arc having a pure silver aura. Also, Josh Newman's aura is pure gold and was also shared by several other legendary figures such as King Midas, Tutankhamen, even the creator of the Codex, Abraham. Short-Circuiting The usage of too much magic at one point will cause the aura to begin keeping itself sustainable by feeding off the user's own body. When this happens, the person will spontaneaously combust until nothing is left of him or her except for a pile of ashes. The amount of magic one uses before such an occurance depends on how strong the user's aura is. Colors Every Aura has a specific colour that varies among users. Most are blended colors, others are a single color, but very rarely, someone gets a pure color aura, such as Gold and Silver. Below is a list﻿ of the colors of auras displayed so far. *Josh Newman - Gold *Sophie Newman - Silver *Nicholas Flamel- Emerald Green *Scathach- Grey *Perenelle Flamel - Ice White *Niten - Royal Blue *Joan of Arc- Silver *Saint- Germain - Red *Niccolo Machiavelli - Dirty White/Grey *Shakespeare- Yellow *Aoife - Grey *Dr. John Dee - Pale Yellow *Palamedes - Olive green *Witch of Endor(Dora) - Muddy brown *Billy the Kid - Deep purple red aura *Iris (goddess of the rainbow) - Multicolored *Mars Ultor - Purple-red *Abraham - Gold *Prometheus - Blood-red *Tsagaglalal (Aunt Agnes) - White *Hekate - Purple* *Virginia Dare - Jade Green *Aten - White *Marethyu - Dark Scent Each and every aura has a different scent based upon the user's personality. Some people have the ability to choose there aura scent for that example Dr. John Dee, he choosed sulphur when he attend the Great Meeting with Morrigan in Xibalba. Here is a list of some the scents listed so far: *Josh Newman - Orange *Sophie Newman - Vanilla *Nicholas Flamel - Mint *Joan of Arc - Lavander *Comte Satin-Germain - Burnt leaves *Shakespeare - Lemon *Niccolo Machiavelli - Snake *Dr. John Dee - Sulfur (Rotten Eggs) *Billy the Kid - Cayenne pepper *Palamedes - Cloves *Hekate - Pomegrantes *Odin - Ozone *Tsagaglalal - Jasmine *Prometheus - Anise *Virginia Dare - Sage *Mars Ultor - Burnt meat *Nereus - Rancid blubber and dead fish *Niten - Green tea *Virginia Dare - sage *Aten - Frankincense *Marethyu - bitter Trivia *There are some creatures, like the Sphinx and the Lotan, who can absorb the auras of others. *Gilgamesh the King is the only known being that does not possess an aura. *Emotion can change odor. For example, when Sophie felt angry, the vanilla smelled sour. *Some auras pulse whereas others don't *Gold (Sun) and Silver (Moon) are two of the rarest auras, especially when the owners are twins. *The black aura is the rarest aura and it believed has no scent. *With the exception of the Gold and Silver auras, any person can change the scent of their aura as revealed by Dee and Dare. ﻿ NOTE: Someone please edit the article in such a way that the color of the aura and not the user comes first. This also goes for the scent. Thank you. Category:Magic Category:Masters of Fire Category:Masters of Water Category:Masters of Air Category:Magic Items Category:Silver Auras Category:Golden Auras Category:Red Auras Category:Blue Aura Category:Powers Category:white auras Category:Aura Drinkers